The Overpass
by Colleen17
Summary: Lives can change in the blink of an eye. Sequel to 'Going For It'. **AU**
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to Going For it. Although it is set five years later, I have not changed the dynamics of the Paramedic program and their equipment. Simply because I didn't want to change the feel of the show and it's characters._

'Rampart this is squad 36, how do you read?' "Squad 36 we read you loud and clear" answered Dr John Gage. He had been working in Rampart Emergency for five years full time. Dr Early had cut back his hours to two days a week. Dr Morton had moved onto Paediatrics. Dr Brackett was still the head of ER but was slowly handing over the Paramedic program to Johnny. Dixie was still the head nurse of ER despite being offered the Nursing Administrator position several times.

'Rampart we have a male, approximately ten years old. He's breathing is laboured; apparently he's been unwell for the last two days with flu symptoms. Stand by for vitals.' "Standing by Squad 36. Check for elevated temp and any signs of a rash on the child's body."

'Rampart BP is 100 over 60, pulse is 100 and respiration is 15. There appears to be a rash on his neck and arms, stand by for temp.' "Standing by 36" Johnny was already calling Dr Morton to ER.

'Rampart temp is 103'. "Squad 36 start an IV with Ringers lactate and start cooling measures. Transport as soon as possible." '10-4 Rampart'

"Johnny, what have you got" asked Dr Morton as he approached the substation.

"I think we have another case of meningitis Mike" Johnny reported anxiously.

"Oh no, we just had two more cases admitted and St Francis has seven cases so far. We've got to find the source." Dr Morton had been frustrated for the past week with the growing cases being reported of meningitis.

Johnny thought about the growing problem. "All these patients have to have something in common. We should put together a survey and get the families to fill them out and go through them to find a common factor, and I don't mean just here at Rampart but St Francis as well." Dr Morton looked sceptical. "Mike see the way I figure it all the information that's collected for each case is by different people," Johnny started counting off using his fingers "the admitting nurse, the doctor, the Paramedics and even you. Now somewhere in all that gathered information has to be a common factor but it won't be identified until all the information is put together and looked at collectively.

"That's not such a bad idea Johnny. We'll cover the last two weeks. We'll need the names of the people they have come in contact with and places they've been. Thanks Johnny it's better than doing nothing and just stabbing in the dark."

Johnny shrugged, "Hopefully something will stand out". When the child arrived he was sent straight to paediatrics.

"Rampart this is squad 43. How do you read?" The familiar voice made Johnny smile.

"Squad 43 this is Rampart" acknowledged Johnny.

"Rampart we have three victims suffering from smoke inhalation and various abrasions and bruising due to a wall collapse. Stand by for vitals."

"Squad 43 standing by" Johnny was relieved that Roy was not one of the victims, but was concerned for squad 43s Paramedics. Although several breathing treatments were required and stitching of cuts was completed the Paramedics and linesman of station 43 was released to go home. Station 43 was stood down until replacements could be organised.

"How did it feel to use the biophone again?" Johnny asked Roy.

"It was good, like old times, except it was strange hearing your voice at the other end" he stated smiling.

"I guess it would have been" Johnny acknowledged.

"Did you hear Hank got Battalion 14?" Roy informed Johnny.

"That's great Roy. He deserved it; in fact it's about time." Johnny said in all seriousness.

"Yeah it is" Roy agreed. "Dinner tomorrow night" Roy put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny nodded. "I heard about the meningitis outbreak, any ideas about the source?"

"No, Mike's working on it. I suggested he surveyed all the patient's families to try and find a common factor. Hopefully we'll know soon." Johnny walked Roy out to the squad. "See you tomorrow Roy" Johnny waved and made his way back inside.

A day later, Dr Morton walked briskly into the ER seeking Johnny. "We found the common factor." He excitedly told Johnny. "Sunday school" he simply stated.

"Sunday School?" questioned Johnny.

"Sunday School" nodded Mike. "All the children go to same Sunday school" he nodded as if it should have been so obvious. "We've contacted the remaining families and started the children on the antibiotics."

"How many kids did we lose?" asked Johnny.

Mike sighed "Five" he held up his hand displaying the number with his fingers. "Apparently the parents didn't know who was in there kids Sunday school class so they didn't make the connection".

"Pity" said Johnny.

"Yeah, but at least we can help the remaining kids and whoever they've come in contact with. Listen, thanks for your help Johnny" Mike shook Johnny's hand.

Dr Brackett watched the exchange. Johnny had made such an impact on the hospital at so many levels. He knew one day Dr John Gage would probably take over the ER and it would be in good hands. Johnny looked at his watch. Time to go; he was having dinner at Roys. He looked down the hallway and spotted Dr Brackett.

"Hey Doc. It's pretty quiet now. I'm going to leave. Dinner at Roys" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well I better not keep you then." Brackett smiled at Johnny's antics.

"See you later doc" and Johnny made his way out of the hospital. He drove directly to Roys and got caught in some traffic on the freeway. He only had to travel a short distance along the freeway but was held up just the same. He wondered how people did this every day. He was stopped in a line of traffic just under an overpass. There was six banked up lanes.

Johnny's head turned when he heard the screeching of tyres. On the other side of the freeway an eighteen wheeler truck slammed into the side of the pillar holding up the overpass. It scraped along the side of the pillar. All of a sudden there was a roar and cracking. The entire overpass came tumbling down onto the traffic below. There was nowhere to go.

Concrete slammed into Johnny's car and his windshield shattered. He automatically raised his hands to protect his face. He felt pain radiate up his legs and in his chest. He choked on the dust, everything suddenly went dark and then he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Total chaos reigned over the freeway. Motorists not caught in the tumbling overpass tried to help those they could. Some just sat and watched in shock. Some who had tried to help ended throwing up from the horrible sights. One such Good Samaritan had seen protruding legs; he pulled them to free the person, only to end up with a headless corpse.

Sirens blared through the city; the evening took on an eerie flashing red glow from the many emergency vehicles making their way to the disaster area.

Dr Brackett and Dr Morton were two of the many medical staff who was heading down the freeway.

Johnny woke to pain and confusion. He could hear screaming and crying around him. The pleading yells of 'Get me out, please' surrounded him.

Johnny swallowed and tried to make sense of what was happening around him. Man I hurt he thought; he lifted his right hand slowly and rubbed his hand over his eyes to try to clear his vision.

"Can you hear me?" the voice was familiar. "Johnny!...Just hang on, we'll get you out". Johnny tried to focus on the voice above him.

"Chet?"

"Yeah Johnny. Just hang on, we'll get you out. Marco, find the chief and tell him Johnny's trapped here" yelled Chet.

Johnny was finally able to focus on his surroundings. Chet was perched on top of a thick slab of cement. That slab was laying over the front of his car. His windscreen was partly crushed. Glass was scattered over his lap and what was left of the passenger seat.

The truck; it all came back to him in a crashing wave. The overpass had collapsed. Johnny grimaced; all the cars banked up ahead of him had been crushed.

"Johnny can you hear me?" came the deep voice of his colleague and friend.

"Doc I hear you" Johnny's voice was barely audible.

"Where do you hurt?" asked Brackett.

"My head, my left shoulder and arm...Doc I can feel my legs but my left foot is really hurting." Johnny tried to move but the pain assaulted him and left him panting.

"Oh God Doc...All those people who were ahead of me" Johnny grimaced from both the physical and emotional pain.

"I know...Johnny we need to focus on you. Everyone is being taken care of. Billy, I need an IV set up, TKO D5W".

Brackett wiped Johnny's face. The shattered glass had caused superficial cuts on Johnny's face and neck. "Try to stay still Johnny. Here's some oxygen" Brackett placed a mask over his face "I'm just going to check your eyes. Do you know if you hit your head?"

"I don't think so...Oh Doc those poor people" Johnny was working himself up into a state.

"Johnny, don't get yourself worked up. You have to stay calm. Listen to me focus on your breathing" demanded Brackett.

"Doc I was on my way to Roy's. If he hears"

"Johnny, listen to me. We'll get word to Roy" Brackett was looking at Billy, who promptly spoke on his HT to Battalion Chief Hank Stanley.

"Billy can you reach in and check Johnny's legs?"

"Sure Dr Brackett". Billy slid his body further over the slab of cement and reached down into the car. He felt down Johnny's right leg. He pulled back his hand and reached further in to feel down Johnny's left leg. He could only get as far as the knee.

Johnny squirmed, the sounds of the jackhammers roared and he felt himself starting to shake.

"Try to breathe more slowly Johnny" Brackett could see Johnny was losing control as he became overwhelmed. "5mgs Diazepam Billy, IV push" ordered Brackett. Billy quickly administered the drug.

Brackett continued to immobilise Johnny's shoulder. The pain from his legs stopped him from feeling what Brackett was doing.

The noise and vibrations from the jackhammers were putting Johnny's nerves on edge. "How you doing pal?"

"Cap"

Stanley smiled at Johnny's reply. He hadn't been called Cap for some time. Brackett shook his head at Stanley, silently telling him things were not good.

"Hang in there pal. We'll have you out soon."

"I know you will" Johnny tried to smile but a wave of pain assaulted him.

Brackett started to splint Johnny's arm. "Doc...my legs?" He didn't need to say any more, Brackett knew what he was asking.

"It's not your legs we're so worried about, it's your foot...if it comes down to saving you my friend, then I will amputate your foot." Brackett waited for Johnny to absorb what he was saying. "Johnny your too valuable to us my friend, to risk losing you over keeping your foot, so if the time comes; I'm choosing my friend's life first. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Johnny grimaced and whispered "Yeah Doc...I understand" he half smiled telling his friend that it was ok if he had to make the hard decision of amputating his foot. "Even if they get me free I may lose it anyway" Johnny looked at Brackett resignedly.

"Now what kind of defeatist talk is that?" asked the familiar voice.

"Roy...sorry about dinner. I got held up" joked Johnny. He twisted his face as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Dinner will keep. How about you slow down your breathing". Roy coached Johnny to slow down his breaths. Brackett smiled appreciatively.

"Roooy" Johnny tried to focus on his best friend's face.

Roy smiled "I know Johnny" he patted Johnny's shoulder.

Brackett checked Johnny's abdominal area and to his relief it remained soft. Roy kept talking softly and calmly to Johnny, always trying to keep him focused on his breathing and not on what was happening around him. The jackhammers were wearing everyone down.

"The crane is here. Won't be long now" Battalion Chief Stanley informed them. Johnny was the only victim left to extricate. After removing Johnny the men would be switched to recovery mode. It was decided that no-one would have survived the impact of the collapsing overpass.

Five hours since the overpass collapsed, the crane was put into place to lift away the section of concrete pinning Johnny in his car. With careful precision the concrete was lifted and manoeuvred away.

Johnny panted as pain from his legs devoured him. Brackett injected a small dosage of MS into his IV.

"Oh God Roy...Doc" Johnny's ears were buzzing and everything was going grey. In the background he could hear yelling and the noise of a motor starting. The K12 was being used to free his legs.

Over the alarming noise Johnny heard a calm voice in his right ear "Take it easy Junior. You're almost free". Roy hadn't called him by his nickname for some years. The endearment brought tears to his eyes. "Hey now, none of that. Everything is going to be fine. We get to ride in the ambulance together, like old times" Roy ribbed Johnny.

Johnny felt himself being lifted. The feeling of finally being free from his car that had entombed him for so long was overwhelming. He could hear cheering as he was carried over the war-zone to the waiting ambulance.

Johnny briefly saw Chet, Marco and Cap before being lifted into the back of the ambulance. Sirens blared and the trip to Rampart was made very quickly.

The mobile X-ray machine was waiting in the treatment room. Dixie made short work of Johnny's remaining clothes. She smiled and rubbed her hand down the side of his face, "Hi there".

Johnny tried to smile but he was losing the battle of keeping it all together. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Dixie wiped his face with a warm damp cloth. He felt something run through his veins and darkness enveloped him.

X-rays were examined and the finest surgical team on staff at Rampart was put together. It was some hours later that a very tired Dr Brackett entered the waiting room.

Dr Brackett smiled at the love and support for his friend that was reflected by many eyes back at him, but then his smile faltered.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy looked intensely at Brackett, and knew. His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at the floor shaking his head. Chet noticed Roy's demeanour and gasped.

Everyone looked at Chet; his face was etched with anguish. There was a sudden uncomfortable feeling in the air as everyone anticipated what Dr Brackett was about to say.

Dr Brackett cleared his throat; he hated this part of his job especially when it involved friends. Over the years the Fire Department and Rampart had become a family and Dr Johnny Gage, with his drive and spirited energy was the heart of this family.

"Johnny made it through surgery but there were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" asked Chet urgently?

"Johnny's left foot, which had taken the full force of the impact of the overpass, had been literally crushed...and...it had gone too long without a blood supply."

"What are you saying Doc?" interrupted Chet.

"Chet let Dr Brackett finish and we'll know. Ok pal?" directed Chief Stanley.

Brackett took a deep breath "we had to amputate the foot".

"Arhh Junior" Roy's anguish reflected what everyone in the waiting room was feeling. Roy walked over to the window, blinking back tears. "Does he know?" Roy asked resignedly.

"No he hasn't woken yet, he's in recovery. He's not alone, Dixie is with him" Brackett assured the worried gazes of Johnny's friends.

"I want to be there when he wakes up" demanded Roy. There was no way his best friend was going to face this alone.

"Of course" Brackett had already anticipated Roy's reaction "he should be waking up soon". Brackett then looked around the room "I'll leave it up to Roy to let the rest of you know when Johnny's up for visitors" then he added "this doesn't change anything. Johnny will continue to be a doctor, it just means there will be a few of the more physical activities he does that may need some adjusting. He will be the same person and live a healthy and normal life. That's what we have to focus on for Johnny's sake." He smiled and placed his hand on Roy's shoulder "let's go see our friend, shall we?"

Roy sat down next to Dixie; he rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Johnny lay still, a frame was lying over his legs to keep the bedding off them. He was pale but was showing signs of waking up. Dixie was holding Johnny's hand, rubbing the back of it, willing his eyes to open.

"It's just not fair Dix, after everything he's worked for. Why does everything have to be so hard for him? It just isn't fair" Roy's shoulders slumped, the night was catching up to him. He suddenly felt very weary.

"I guess it's not, but Johnny's strong and he'll get through this. This won't make him any less a doctor and he's a good doctor Roy. Just like when he was a Paramedic so many people have made good recoveries because of John and his buoyant spirit. We have to be strong and positive for him"

"I know" said Roy resignedly. He rubbed the side of his eye with his finger "It's just..."

"Roy he's going to need our support, not our pity" Dixie chided Roy.

"You're right. You're absolutely right" Roy smiled "knowing Johnny he'll probably find more to do with his new foot. Maybe be even more active, if that's at all possible". They looked at their friend. Johnny's eyes slowly opened, he licked his lips.

Dixie half stood and lent over him "Johnny you're in recovery" she placed her hand on his cheek. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, no matter how positive she wanted to be, she still hurt for her friend deep down.

Brackett lent over the other side of the bed "are you in pain Johnny?"

"A little" Johnny's voice came out as a croak. He swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. He turned his head slightly and looked at Roy. He pulled his lips together and sighed deeply.

Roy simply said "I'm sorry Junior" he tried to keep his voice steady but couldn't hide the sadness he was feeling deep in his heart.

Johnny sighed again and turned his head towards Dr Brackett "How much did I lose Doc?" Over the years Johnny never changed the way he addressed his friend even though he was now a doctor himself. It was one of the many things Brackett liked about his friend.

"Your left foot just above the ankle. They should be able to fit a prosthetic foot without too much trouble. You probably won't even have a limp." Brackett smiled at his friend and like Dixie was unable to hide the sadness he was feeling for his friend and colleague.

They waited for Johnny to gather his thoughts. He then asked with a hitch in his voice "how many died?"

"Last count 21, but not all of the concrete had been removed" replied Roy.

"How many injured?" Johnny wanted to know after seeing how many cars were involved.

Brackett answered this time "12, 2 critical"

"What about the truck driver who caused the overhead pass to collapse?" asked Johnny, seeing the truck impact with the pillar in his mind.

"He died instantly; they think he had a heart attack. They'll know more after the autopsy" explained Brackett.

Johnny looked at Brackett "thanks for everything you did for me out there Doc". Brackett knew this was Johnny's way of relieving him from any guilt he may have been feeling for not being able to save Johnny's foot. Brackett smiled down at his friend and patted his shoulder.

Johnny was looking very tired, his eyes were drooping "Get some rest Johnny. I'll be here when you wake up" soothed Roy.

Johnny was moved to a private room. Privileges' of being a resident doctor Brackett told Roy when they were settling Johnny in. Roy sat on a chair next to Johnny's bed. He wanted to be there when his friend woke up to make sure he's frame of mind was good, and that he was coping with everything. It was only about an hour later that Johnny's eyes started to make movements.

Johnny woke with a start. He had a panicked look in his eyes and then that faded away to confusion. "It's ok Johnny. You're at Rampart" Roy reassured him. He thought Johnny may have been dreaming that he was back, trapped in his car.

"Roy?"

"I'm right here Junior" Roy put his face in Johnny's line of sight.

"I'm so tired" Johnny was too tired to think about everything that had happened in the past twelve hours.

"Then sleep Johnny" Roy brushed Johnny's hair off his forehead and watched his friends face slowly relax, as he drifted off to sleep.

Brackett was standing in the doorway watching "He should sleep for a few hours now." He walked towards Johnny's bed and looked at his chart. "Why don't you go home Roy and get some rest?"

"I think I will" Roy slowly rose and stretched "How long will Johnny's recovery be?" asked Roy.

Brackett sighed "His shoulder and arm, 6 to 8 weeks. His leg, three months, once he's fitted with the prosthetic foot , physical therapy for another few weeks. He'll get through this Roy. Knowing Johnny he'll be a stronger person for it, knowing John he'll probably run faster."

"Don't tell Chet that. He complains how much Johnny pushes him now when they go for runs" Roy stopped and looked at Brackett seriously "John will be able to do things like running and hiking won't he?"

Brackett sighed, his mouth twitched "there will be some things he won't be able to do Roy but that doesn't mean our friend in there" he pointed to Johnny's room "won't find a way to keep doing what he enjoys. He'll just find a different way to do it."

Roy nodded in agreement "That's one of the many things I love about Johnny. He always finds a way. That's what made him a great rescue man."

"You're preaching to the converted Roy" they parted ways.

Roy made his way home. Joanne told him how she had watched it on TV; everything had been filmed from above. The concrete being lifted, Johnny being pulled free, everyone cheering and then Johnny being driven away in the ambulance, had all been captured on TV.

Roy then passed on the news of Johnny losing his foot to Joanne. She cried for her friend who they owed so much to. "We'll help him every step of the way" she proclaimed. "He's not going through this alone."

Roy smiled and hugged his wife. After eating, he made his way to bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Roy woke a few hours later and showered to wake himself up. He intended to go back to the hospital to check on Johnny. Joanne put a plate of food in front of him and told him about the latest news on the disaster.

"It was a bad scene Jo. Heads are going to roll down at city hall. That overhead pass should never have collapsed" exclaimed Roy.

"There's been an outcry by the public. All older overhead passes are going to be inspected by the city's engineers" stated Joanne.

"That won't bring back all those people, or Johnny's foot" Roy sadly admitted "but at least it may prevent it from ever happening again".

Chet was waiting for Roy at the hospital. He was anxious to hear how Johnny took the news. "Come on up. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you" assured Roy.

Chet grabbed Roy's arm "We got him out as quick as was possible? There was no other way was there Roy?" Chet clearly needed that reassurance that they had done everything humanly possible to get Johnny free.

"There was no other way Chet." Roy assured him. "Chet, Johnny's a strong person, he'll get through this and come out the other side a stronger person" he smiled at Chet. "And you know what this means don't you Chet?"

Chet looked at Roy confused, not knowing what his friend meant.

"After he gets fitted with his prosthetic foot, he'll want to go jogging" affirmed Roy.

Chet snorted "knowing Gage he'll probably run faster with it". Roy laughed, Chet smiled. He felt calmer about facing his friend.

"Come on Chet, let's go see him." Roy led Chet to Johnny's room.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's recovery was slow due to complications caused from the trauma to his body and the concrete dust inhaled. Friends visited and tried to be upbeat but he found himself quite often alone and left to contemplate his future. He fully intended to continue working at Rampart in ER but after experiencing such a terrible tragedy, he wanted to achieve more; to leave a footprint on this earth saying John Gage was here.

It was on a cold and wet afternoon that such an opportunity presented itself. He was in the physical therapy section, lifting weights to strengthen his arm and shoulder, when a young girl entered. She was in a wheel chair, both legs amputated. Her physical therapist set her up to do some upper body exercises.

Johnny watched her discretely whilst continuing his own exercises. She looked to be only around fifteen or sixteen. He couldn't help but wonder how the girl had lost her legs at such a young age. He heard a loud bang and looked over, only to see her leaning over, almost tipping over, to pick up the weight.

Johnny calmly called out "Don't do that, let me come over and get that for you". She looked up and sat straighter in her chair and waited. John stood and grabbed his crutch and made his way over and easily balanced on one leg and picked up the weight. His years of rescue training gave him a sense of balance, which came in handy.

"There you go, you know it would be a lot easier for you if you sat in one of those chairs" he pointed to the specially made chairs for amputees "even though your wheelchair is locked, it can still tip over" he explained.

"I don't like getting out of my chair" she quietly stated, never looking up.

Johnny sighed and chose his words carefully. "I know it's hard and even a little embarrassing needing someone to help you all the time, but that's the reason for this physical therapy; so that you, in time, will be able to do most things by yourself. In here don't feel embarrassed, we're all in the same boat, we all feel the same."

She slowly lifted her gaze and smiled "You're right but it's hard. I look down and go to stand up then I realise I can't and it all becomes too hard." She was close to tears.

"We all have those days, and there's nothing wrong with feeling a little sorry for yourself...but...don't let it take over. Don't let that chair define who you are."

She looked at Johnny and her eyes ran down his body to his missing foot. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was training to become a ballerina. That's all I ever wanted to be and then..." she squeezed her eyes shut, seeing in her mind what caused her to lose her legs "a bridge crashed down and our car crashed and the cars behind us crashed on top of us."

"When did this happen?" asked Johnny.

"Three months ago" she answered.

"That bridge came down on my car and crushed my foot." She looked at Johnny with relief. "My name is Dr John Gage, I actually work in this hospital down in the emergency section" Johnny held out his hand.

She tentatively shook it "My name's Bella. You're the first person I've talked to about the accident. I can't talk about it to my folks."

"Why's that?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, they look at me and I see in their eyes...they don't see me" she slapped her hand on her chest "they just see the chair and these" she looked down at her amputated legs with disdain.

"They don't mean to. You have to give them something else to look at." She looked at him questionably. "You" Johnny pointed to her "have to show them your strength in here" he pointed to her heart "and stop looking at yourself as a victim and start living again". Johnny waited for her to think about what he said. "How about, we do our exercises together. Tell me all about ballet; you're the first ballerina I've ever met."

She smiled and started her exercises. Johnny learnt about the different levels of ballet all about pointes, leaps and bar work. When their session was finished Johnny asked her when her next session was.

"I'll be here and you can tell me more about yourself while we work out" he smiled at her.

She smiled back and said "Thank you. I feel a little better about myself".

Johnny went back to his room to find Roy and Cap sitting waiting for him. "Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hey yourself how was your PT?" asked Roy.

"It was good; I met a young girl who lost her legs in the same accident. Guess I got off lightly in comparison "stated Johnny.

"I wouldn't say that pal. Don't sell yourself short" rebuked the Cap.

Johnny wasn't convinced but accepted Cap's statement by nodding. He sat down in a chair and looked up into serious faces and frowned. "What's up?"

Roy sighed and grabbed a chair to sit in front of Johnny, Cap did the same. "There is going to be a public enquiry into the accident...and...They need you to testify...to tell them what happened before and during the accident." Both Roy and Cap looked at Johnny solemnly.

"Oh" said Johnny. He pursed his lips together and sighed. "Why?"

It was Cap's turn "They need to know firsthand what you went through before they award compensation."

Johnny thought about it and he thought about Bella. She was one of many people who would need financial help. Johnny nodded "Ok. When?"

Cap and Roy looked at each other and sighed with relief. "Next Thursday" Roy informed Johnny.

Johnny explained "It's not just about me; there are other people out there who will need financial help. I'm doing it for them".

"You should be doing it for yourself as well Junior" reproved Roy.

Johnny shook his head "You know me Roy...Cap...I don't care about compensation, sure they can pay the medical bills, but...I just want to put this all behind me and get on with my life." He looked at his two friends begging them to understand. They smiled back at him and nodded their understanding.

"I'll meet you at the court house, Dr Brackett is going to pick you up and take you there" Roy told Johnny.

"I'll need some decent clothes, I'm not going in my pyjamas" decreed Johnny.

Roy nodded and stood "How about I shout you a cup of coffee and some pie down at the cafeteria."

"Sounds good" declared Johnny. Roy, Cap and Johnny made their way down to the cafeteria. They found a table and sat down. Roy and Cap told Johnny about the enquiry's findings so far and what they themselves suspected. Dixie approached them with a middle aged lady.

"Hi guys" she smiled at the trio "This is Mrs Clout" she introduced. Roy and Cap stood, Johnny tried to push his chair back to stand but Mrs Clout put out her hand and shook her head.

"Please, don't get up on my account. I just wanted to thank you Dr Gage" Johnny looked at her confused "my daughter...Bella..." Johnny smiled and acknowledged the name "she's a different girl." There were tears forming in her eyes "She told us she talked with you while she was doing her physical therapy...and...She's a different person. She told us she wants to teach ballet, and that she still wants to go to college to study dance."

"That's great Mrs Clout. Just remember, she'll still have her bad days...so...you'll have to push her, to get her over those bumps and remind her about her dreams" directed Johnny.

"We will. Thank you Dr Gage, you're a godsend "she kissed his cheek and smiled at Dixie.

Dixie winked at Johnny. "Bye fellas. I'll call in and see you before I leave Johnny" she turned and left with Mrs Clout. Johnny couldn't help but wonder if Dixie had set the whole thing up with Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny met with Bella for two more sessions. He encouraged her to take small steps so that she wouldn't get discouraged. He should have been listening to his own advice.

Johnny was pushing himself too hard and pulled some muscles in his injured shoulder. "You have to slow down Johnny. What's the rush?" asked Brackett.

"I don't know Doc...I guess I just want to get back to my life...I'm tired of being a patient" Johnny sighed.

Brackett's mouth twitched, his friend was going through the next stage that traumatised patients usually went through, depression. He had missed the signs and was annoyed with himself. "You need to get away from here. How about we go for a drive into the mountains? I'll get Dix to organise a lunch to go. "

Johnny slowly smiled, "that would be great Doc". He really did need to get away from the hospital.

"Ok, I'll give Joe a ring to take over this afternoon. In the mean time Mike can cover for me." Brackett made his way to the phone.

"Doc, I really appreciate this" said Johnny.

"I should have done this a while ago for you my friend. I'm sorry I've been too busy for you" Brackett smiled at his friend and started dialling.

The drive into the mountains soothed Johnny's soul. It brought him an inner peace breathing in the cleaner air in a quieter environment. He directed Brackett to one of his favourite spots. It overlooked a beautiful lake.

"This is magnificent Johnny...and it's only a little over an hour's drive." Brackett was in awe of the view.

Johnny smiled "this is one of many places I come to unwind".

They sat quietly listening to nature while they ate their lunch. Johnny broke the silence; he needed to tell someone how he was feeling about the inquiry. "Doc, I don't know if I can tell all, at the enquiry. Just thinking about being trapped in my car makes me break out into a sweat. I think that's why I've been pushing myself so hard, trying to forget..." Johnny looked to his friend for answers.

"You've been so busy helping Bella that you've forgotten to help yourself. Johnny you need to talk to someone. "

"I wouldn't know where to start Doc. I feel so foolish but each night I close my eyes and I find myself back in my car trapped. I can hear the people around me crying and pleading for someone to help them" tears were rolling down Johnny's cheeks.

Brackett let Johnny continue, this is exactly what he needed, he thought. "All those people suffering and dying, and I couldn't do a damn thing for them" Johnny wiped away the tears and sighed.

"I think what your suffering from is survivor guilt my friend" Brackett smiled at Johnny.

"I should have died Doc. I was just inches from death."

"And that's just it Johnny. You didn't die, you survived. I believe there's a reason why you survived. You've just got to find that reason and do something about it" insisted Brackett.

Johnny took in a deep breath and looked out over the lake. The clean air not only cleansed his soul it charged his spirit. After a long period of silence "You're right Doc and I think I know what that purpose is, but first, I need to appear before the enquiry." Brackett saw a spark in Johnny's eyes that had been missing for some weeks.

"Ready to head back" asked Brackett.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Johnny smiled, feeling much more at peace. "Doc" Brackett turned and looked questioningly at his friend "Thanks". Brackett nodded feeling happy within himself for helping his friend.

Thursday rolled around and Johnny made his way to the stand and told his story. Roy , Dr Brackett, Chet and Chief Stanley sat and proudly listened their courageous friend speak of the nightmares and despair he felt after the tragedy for surviving and not being able to help those around him. Seasoned judges had tears in their eyes as they listened. City officials bowed their heads with shame.

Yep, heads rolled after the enquiry, not just for cut backs by city hall but for downright neglect. The trucking company was held accountable also; for the pressure it placed on drivers to make unrealistic deadlines and for the company's unreasonable attitude to its drivers.

Compensation was handed out to all concerned. Johnny's day of being fitted with his prosthetic foot had come. Roy, Dr Brackett, Dixie, Chet and Chief Stanley were all there for support. Quite a few off duty Paramedics were there also to watch Dr Gage take his first steps without a crutch. He slowly stood to get his balance. Roy and Chet flanked him. He took a deep breath and moved his left leg forward, then his right leg. He was a little unsteady but with each step he took came confidence.

Johnny stopped and looked at all the friends who had come to watch "I'm glad I didn't fall flat on my face. That would have been a bit embarrassing". Everyone cheered and congratulated him. He was finally standing on his own two feet.

Over the next few weeks he learned how to walk again with his bounce, maybe not as bouncy, but a bounce none the less. He slowly eased himself back into work and continued his residency in the ER.

Once all Johnny's medical bills were paid he used the remaining money to set up a physical therapy room for amputees. Having their own room would avoid embarrassment for those concerned and being in the same room with other amputees would mean they could support each other. Johnny made a point of being available to talk with those patients having a hard time dealing with their injury. He named the room 'My Left Foot'

A satisfied feeling enveloped Johnny. Roy and Dr Brackett watched their friend proudly as he unveiled the name above the doorway. "You know Roy, I feel so wonderfully blessed to be able to call Johnny my friend" said Brackett.

"Doc I've felt that way from the day I met him all those years ago when he handed me his application to become a Paramedic. He's saved my life countless times and he's saved one of the most precious things in my life, my daughter. I will be forever grateful."

That footprint was made in the shape of a little room in Rampart hospital. It gave many patients the security and confidence needed in their hour of need. The plaque above the door read; 'My Left Foot' donated by Dr Johnny Gage in remembrance of the Exit 17 Overpass Disaster, 1984.

_Six Months Later..._

"Come on Chet" Johnny yelled.

"I swear Gage just because you have that bionic foot of yours doesn't mean the rest of us can keep up." Yelled back Chet, puffing.

"Suck it up Kelly" Johnny jogged on the spot and waited for his long time jogging partner to catch up.

"Come on Chet just another couple of miles, then I'll buy you breakfast" Johnny patted his friend on the back.

Chet was bending over sucking in breaths, but smiling at the same time. His friend was back.


End file.
